The New Normal - A Millma Verse Earth
by Captain Sigma - Karry Beta
Summary: When Rach of Paranormal returns from the past, she finds her world is not the same as she remembered it. AU Flash. Part of the Millma Verse.
1. The New Normal

Paranormal/Extranormal Earth.

Disclaimer: I own some of the ideas, if not the characters.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: So, I want to explain this a little bit before you all start reading. Paranormal Earth debuted in Slider – A Millma Verse Mission, and quite frankly, it didn't take off as I expected. Then, Millie and I made plans to use this world for her New Justice story, my thinking it would bump up this world a little more and make it New Justice's twin, in a way – but that kinda backfired on us. There is a genuine dislike of Paranormal which I can understand but don't like, and as I can't write as often/weekly as Millie, I can't write a long story to give this world a better light. So… I've kind of cheated here. What I mean is that on our Facebook page, and through comments left on New Justice, I collated ideas on how to improve this world and this story is the result. I hope it's enjoyed.

Note 2: I don't expect many readers/reviewers to this, but will comment that while this story could be considered a copy of CharmedMilliE's New Justice recent three-parter, I assure you it is not. Millie was very open with her plans for that with me, but at the time of writing this chapter, I had yet to read it. Any similarities are truly coincidental and prove Millie and I can read each other's minds these day. Hehe.

The New Normal – A Paranormal/Extranormal Earth Story.

A portal opened in the streets of Central-National City and a flash of light shot out, skidding to a stop as the flash, a young woman, stopped to take a breather.

"Man, I've not run that fast for… well…" she muttered, stretching as she looked to the sky. "Time travel! Dad warned you about that, Rach, but still you did it. Stupid… Stupid! I hope I didn't mess things too badly because in TV shows… well, better get back to dad, explain myself…" she started to move off, noting she was in the National City part of the twin cities, but paused as something caught her eye in a shop window. It was a merchandise shop, but it was the t-shirt on display that had caught her eye.

' _I was saved by the three Flashes'_ it read. Rach had to pause at that as she muttered "Three Flashes?" – as far as she knew, only her dad went by the title Flash, and only she and he were speedsters on this Earth. Her sister Jonnie had no intention of being a hero and Rach had only been training for a couple of weeks; her connection to the speedforce, having been born with it, had helped her progress a lot quicker, but she hadn't even debuted as the hero she wanted to be yet. The shirt was weird. Maybe it was a typo, or a joke shop?

She was about to move off, shrugging, when someone called to her. She turned to see a woman smiling her way. "Hey Ms. Flash, is that a new suit? I prefer the other one – sorry!" The woman waved though as she moved off and Rach paused once more, frowning. She wasn't even in a superhero suit, just some training thing her dad had put together for her.

"Okay, that was weird," she didn't think people had taken notice of her training or had given her cute nicknames yet. It was weirdly nice though. "Perhaps I better go to POD instead of my dad. They could shed some light on this." With that, she ran off.

…

The headquarters to the military origination her father sometimes worked for seemed the same as always, but Rach had only ever been here a handful of times, so she'd never really paid too much attention, however the military moving about seemed to be in the right dress code and the geeks by their interactive computer screen projectors didn't seem to have changed. She'd have to tread carefully though, as POD were pretty strict, especially with superheroes.

"Hey, Ms. Flash," one of the agents called to Rach and she had to pause once more. It was that name again. Ms. Flash. "What are you doing here?" the agent continued.

"Oh, erm, I just wanted to check something out…" Rach started as she looked to the agent's nametag. "Can you tell me where Director Waller's office is, Agent Vasquez?"

"Who?" Vasquez replied, frowning in confusion.

"Director Waller. The woman who runs the joint," her heart was beating quicker now with worry. What had she done when she'd travelled in time? She'd only gone back twenty or so years. Was this her fault?

"No one here goes by that name," a familiar voice called, and Rach had to smile at Alex Danvers coming up. Without thinking, Rach moved over to the woman, about to kiss her, but Alex pushed her back.

"Hey, watch it, Ms. Flash…" Alex warned, confusing Rach as she paused.

"I thought we'd moved beyond hiding our relationship?" Rach muttered, annoyed now. True, she and Alex had only known each other since Jay had introduced them, but Alex moved quickly when it came to relationships – Jonnie had even joked that the pair would be engaged within six months.

"What relationship?" Alex frowned at that as Rach looked between her and Agent Vasquez, confused.

"Okay. Whatever," Rach sighed, her mind beginning to wonder if her time travelling had been the cause of this change.

"Well, like I said, we don't have anyone by the name Waller here…" Alex responded, trying to remain friendly despite the odd turn of events.

"Well this is POD, isn't it?" Rach was getting scared now.

"Urm no," Vasquez stated.

"It's the DEO," Alex filled her in, a confused frown on her face now.

"DEO?" Rach practically squeaked this.

"Department for Extranormal Operations, yeah," a new person joined the conversation, a young man holding a tablet – his curiosity having got the better of him.

" _Extra_ normal…? Okay then, remind me who runs this place?" Rach tried to keep her cool.

"Director Michaels. Your dad's friend," Vasquez replied.

"Or Lyla as Flash senior calls him," the young man replied. "I'm Winn by the way. Big-time fan, recent recruit…" Rae paused. She had seen this man before when she had gone to New Justice. He had been by the computers and was a member of their League. He hadn't really liked her then, but this wasn't him. Or at least, this wasn't New Justice's Winn – that was for sure.

"Agent Schott, no flirting," a fourth voice joined them, and Rach looked up to see an attractive woman, in her mid-thirties, supporting a pixie cut brown hairstyle similar to Alex and Vasquez and a grin, "especially not one of the Flash Family."

"Flash Family?" Rach repeated to the woman who'd joined them.

"Yeah of course. All of you, dismissed. Ms. Flash walk with me?" the new woman stated politely.

"Um, okay…" Rach stated, moving off with the woman.

"Are you okay?" the new woman asked after a moment.

"I think so," Rach stated. A lot had changed, and she was having a hard time keeping up. "Director Michaels, right?"

"Yeah, of course, you know me, Rachel. Although you never call me that even in here," Lyla replied, a little worriedly.

"I don't? I erm…" she was a little lost as to what to say, her mind trying to focus on the changes so far.

"Did I here you call this place POD?" Lyla asked curiously, and Rach nodded. "You know they were dismantled nearly twenty years ago, right?"

"Twenty… years ago?" Rach did the math in her head. This had to be a direct cause to her meddling with time. She sighed as Lyla frowned. "Okay, remind me. About a year ago did some world hoppers come in to set up multiverse device thing? I think I could find need of it," she had to contact another world, find another Flash. They might help her understand. That is, if that history still happened.

"Yes, but it's been malfunctioning for a while," Lyla frowned. "Your cousins are working on a new one though apparently; well your dad said so the other day."

"Cousins? Barry and Amy?" Rach didn't stop herself. She had to know.

"Yeah of course…" Lyla stopped and took Rach by the shoulders. "What's wrong kiddo? Tell me."

"I think I hit my head," Rach lied quickly, her brain running through scenarios quickly. If she ran to her aunt and uncle's house she could ask Barry to use their device and contact a world and ask for advice. "Hang on, why are my cousins working on a new device? What happened to the no world hopping rule?"

"What rule?" Lyla kept frowning at this.

"There's no rule? You mean I can just go to any world and it wouldn't be a problem?" Rach asked, dumbfounded.

"You'd have to ask your cousin or Franco and Gypsy to make a portal for you but yeah," Lyla replied. "If your cousin is around of course. She does like jumping about the multiverse and causing trouble. You know, your dad should have a word with her about that…" Lyla pouted thoughtfully as she said this.

"Yeah, I'll tell him to. Can I go?" Rach suddenly asked. "I need to speak with them…"

"Yeah, of course. You're not under any rule to remain here, Ms. Flash," she smirked now as she said the name, but Rach was already running, her head spinning.

So, she had run back in time, some twenty or so years when training with her father, that she knew. She had interacted with people in the past, she hadn't been able to help it and she may have saved some people who might have died, or their deaths led to something else, or a person she had saved had been important later on while their death had prevented that in the original timeline, whatever, but she was a hero, surely it was her job to save people, regardless of the timeline? She didn't know it would affect the future though. Now she was known as Ms. Flash, an actual hero, there were more than two Flashes in the city and POD was now the DEO, Waller was gone, she apparently wasn't dating Alex, and they could hop worlds freely. It was so weird. What else had changed?

"Barry!" She stopped in his bedroom, having ran up the side of the house and in through the window. Her cousin jumped as he slammed his laptop lid down.

"Rach!? I keep telling you not to do that, you don't know what I was doing…" Barry moaned.

"You were looking at images of some hot actor or singer or someone," Rach stated, having seen it in a second before she'd called to him. He seemed embarrassed.

"Okay. So, privacy isn't in your dictionary … but what can I do for you cuz?" He half-smiled at this.

"Lyla Michaels said you and Amy have been working on multiverse device thing? Is it working?" She stuck straight to the point now.

"Urm yeah," Barry frowned. "Why?"

"I need to use it," Rach grabbed a spare chair as she sat next to Barry by his computer table. He reopened his laptop and quickly closed the webpage he'd been looking at. Then he opened his desk draw and pulled out a USB stick; it had various wires attached to it and pieces of gadgetry Rachel didn't even know how to start with.

Rach momentarily wondered what world to call. The only one she knew was New Justice and that Rae was not a big fan of hers. The feeling was mutual now, but that Rae might know if she was willing to talk – even just to push her off to another world for information.

"It can only connect to Prime for the moment." Barry told Rach, which took New Justice off the table – Rach didn't know Prime, but it would have to do. "Amy's been helping me with her Vibe powers and those goggles Karry made for her – boy genius here, as you know…" Barry started to explain his device, Amy noting Barry had brains in this timeline too – some things never changed as she smiled at the thought, but she was in too much of a rush.

"Connect us, please – I need to know," Rach stated.

"Know what…?" Barry asked as he nevertheless plugged in the USB and pulled up an app on the computer. After a minute there was a dialing tone noise and then, after six rings, a voice answered.

"Hey, Cisco Ramon here. Who's hacked into my multiverse network?" He sounded pleasant, despite the defensiveness to this sentence. He sounded like Franco too, who Rach had met on a few occasions and wondered if he was the alternative – without seeing his face though, it was hard to tell.

"Cisco, I'm Rachel Garrick from Paranormal Earth – I need your help," Rach stated quickly.

"Paranormal? But you're offline. Wait, did someone make a new device without telling me?" Cisco asked.

"I did," Barry spoke up. "Barry Garrick, nice to meet you. Well, hear you. This thing doesn't have video, I'm afraid…"

"Barry… Garrick? No way!" Cisco sounded thrilled at this, but Rach didn't have the time.

"Cisco, I think I did something stupid and now everything's messed up," Rach stated.

"Explain," Cisco spoke.

"I ran back in time when training with dad and I think I messed up the timeline… the world I came back to – it's not the world I came from," Rach was desperate now.

"Oh, Rachel…" it wasn't Cisco's voice to reply as Rach turned to the doorway. Her father was standing there, looking both bemused and disappointed.

"Urm, we've got to go," Barry cut in as Cisco was saying something on the other end. Before Cisco could even call for them to stay, Barry closed the app and removed the USB stick.

"Do you mind…?" Jay looked over to Barry who nodded and suddenly vanished with a little pop. He having teleported out of the room.

"Dad, how…?" Rach started, but Jay held up his hand to stop her.

"Lyla, she told me you were acting weirdly and wanted to see Barry or Amy. So here I am," Jay stated.

"Oh. And you overheard us?" Rach indicated the computer which Barry had vacated moments ago.

"Yes." Jay nodded, moving over to the bed and taking a seat opposite Rach, who remained in her chair. "You know, when I was young, when Jane and myself had just started out, we challenged each other. She, a super powered Kryptonian, me a super speedy human. I broke more than just the sound barrier one day and ended up five years in my past. I did things there that, when I came back, the world I knew was gone. Jane was not my friend and Nora, your mother, who I was only just starting to date, didn't know me. Do you know what I did?" Jay asked.

"Um…" Rach didn't know if she was being told off or not, although the bit about her mother sounded very much like herself and Alex now.

"I ran back and fixed it. I changed everything back and the world that I returned to, it was the one I'd originally left. More or less. But I told you this when you were sixteen. You and your brother. I guess I didn't in your original timeline," he shrugged.

"No, you… wait, brother?" Rach had picked up this. She had her younger sister, Jonnie, but no brothers.

"I guess you didn't have a twin there either," Jay muttered, Rae's mouth falling open at this. So, it was true! She'd gone to New Justice that time looking for a twin, believing she had a twin in their Rae, and here, in this timeline, she did. How did she know? Was it some sort of echo back through time? Was she destined to make this new timeline? Or had she had a twin in the other timeline and he had died in the womb? Maybe her parents had just never told her.

"The thing is," Jay continued as Rach's mind raced. "Time traveling is very dangerous. Even if things are better for you personally there could be people in the world who are worse off. People who are now dead when they were alive, or now villains when they were heroes. Its why the speed force frowns on time traveling itself. But it's your choice whether to keep it or to go back. The longer you keep it though, the longer this timeline stands and the harder it will be to get the old one back. Even if you do eventually decide to change it back, the timeline will never be a hundred percent."

"You're not telling me off for changing the timeline then?" Rachel finally asked.

"No," Jay smirked. "You're a born speedster. You were bound to break the time barrier sooner or later."

"But I can keep this timeline, if I wanted?" Rach asked, curiously. True it meant she and Alex weren't an item any more, but was that a small price to pay for a larger picture? What was the larger picture, in fact? What else was different?

"You can," Jay said, "if you want to. Only you can change it back."

"But what about other worlds?" Her mind fell on New Justice. It had been Maxwell Lord who had led to the death of that Rachel's father, and then her hate against this world.

"I don't know. I'd imagine there are factors…" Jay muttered thoughtfully.

"Maxwell Lord?" Rach voiced, and Jay pulled a face. So, he did exist in this timeline to. Or had existed.

"The Justice Alliance couldn't stop him.," Jay shook his head sadly at this and Rach had to pause. She knew her father, back in his youth, had been part of the Legion of Superheroes, it's lead with Jane Marley, the Kryptonian Superwoman, but it seemed their name had changed to Justice Alliance now. Kind of like Justice League, the New Justice name. Was this change a good thing or bad?

"What about them? The Justice Alliance," Rach asked, curious despite the Lord issue.

"We're still going, sweetheart," Jay smirked. "Jane and I are still leading it. What happened to it in your original timeline?"

"It disbanded," Rach stated, thinking of her father's Legion of Superheroes and deciding against telling him of the different name. "Besides, The General and Director Waller thought they could do better than superheroes."

"Director Waller? The General?" Jay frowned at this.

"Oh, yeah, Waller doesn't exist now or something. Director Michaels, Lyla, is in her place. And the General is the leader of this country. Or he was." Rach paused at this, wondering what was to come from this revelation.

"The Leader of this timeline is the President, Rach," Jay smiled. "About twenty years ago the people got tired of military controlled governments. Power changed hands and we became a democracy. We're on our fourth President now."

"Really?" Rach had been fascinated by the concept of a President since she'd been to New Justice, as their Rae was going to be awarded by the leader; now it seemed her world had one too.

"Yeah. And Waller's been dead for a long time. Surprised she survived in your timeline," Jay bemused now.

"Huh," Rach didn't know what to say to this, but she had to know something else: "What happened to Maxwell Lord?" she went back to that topic. From what she knew, the man had been returned to Paranormal and been imprisoned for his crime. If her changing the timeline somehow transferred him back to New Justice and he was free, she could picture that Rae coming here to shout at her again, or worse. Then again, if it didn't affect worlds outside this, he may be in some form of limbo forever.

"He went to New Justice," Jay supplied. "It was a while back, they came here. Their Rae had stopped him from destroying us – the same thing that killed her father. They stopped him and returned him to us. The DEO has him imprisoned."

"And I guess Rae was still a complete jerk to us?" Rach said, remembering that lunch she had ruined.

"Rach…" Jay sighed, a look in his eyes that confused her. "I told you back then that was uncalled for. Yes, Rae was a little mad at our world and it fell on the worst day for her, being the anniversary of her own father's death, but she did save us and returned Lord to us. She might not have wanted anything to do with her alternate family but she was very appreciative when I told her I should have been the one to die. Not her father."

"But… you did?" It confused Rach. He hadn't managed to get more than two words in when Rae had come to get her goggles in her memories – it seemed that had changed, too.

"Maxwell Lord was my responsibility. Mine and the Justice Alliance. We couldn't stop him, and once he left this world, we couldn't track him. Hell, their Rae didn't know until he tried to destroy us again," Jay stated, but Rach was still frowning, assuming Jay felt some sort of responsibility to the other Rachel; something she couldn't share. "Look, she's had a lot of bad in her life. She's never going to like us, and I am not asking you to like her, but we left things in somewhat good terms – I hope we left a positive impression on her."

"Yeah, I don't think so now, especially if she has memories from before I changed the timeline," Rach said with a sigh.

"I'm going to want a better explanation of that," Jay said, a little more sternly, a look in his eyes that Rach did not understand. "That is, if you decide to keep this timeline."

"Am I going to get the memories of this timeline?" Rach asked, wanting to change the topic now. Nothing Jay said was ringing a bell to her, after all, and she had a twin she still had no memories of.

"That's a tricky question," Jay said, his brow furrowing but not going back to the topic of New Justice Rae for now. "You see, I know a bit of the speed force – I've done my research, even been in there once. The speed force does protect speedster from changes in the timeline they cause. If this was a day to even a year, I would say no, but this is a major change in the timeline. I suppose it depends on how strong your connection to the speed force is."

"What does that mean? Don't all speedsters have the same connection?" Rach was curious now. She'd never been too interested in her speed before she started training, and in the original timeline her dad hadn't gone too deep into their connection. Now, more than ever, she needed to know, to be educated.

"Oh no," Jay said shaking his head. "There are some, very few, who's connection is so strong the speed force would protect them from any change in the timeline they cause. Like New Justice Rae. The speed force saved her from a premature birth, so if she did this she would never get the memories of the new timeline."

"So, I will never get the memories?" Rach asked, ignoring the reference to New Justice now.

"You were born with a natural connection but did not get your powers until you were 5, nearly 6, months old," Jay theorized, "but you're more connected than speedsters like me, who spent a good portion of our lives without powers, so we would probably slowly lose all memories of the old timeline and be replaced with the new one, but that's not you either."

"So?" Rach asked, impatient to know.

"My best guess is you will slowly get the new memories but the old ones will never fully go away. For a while you might even feel out of place here until you get use to all your new memories," Jay said.

"No different to living on another world, I suppose," Rach muttered, thinking what it would be like to go to another world and live there. Like this new timeline.

"Probably. But I should show you your Ms. Flash outfit if you're keeping this timeline. I don't think I could live another minute of seeing you in that thing," he joked. What she was wearing wasn't a Flash outfit, it was more like a training suit, resistant to the friction built from running. Her dad had made it for her after she'd asked him to train her. Or he had in her original timeline.

"It's not an outfit," Rach said. "It's just for training – I don't have a superhero outfit. Never been a hero in my timeline." Jay cocked his head at this but said nothing as Rach added: "And what's the deal with this Three Flashes thing?"

"Yeah. Me, you and your brother," Jay stated simply.

"Oh," Rachel grinned.

"Although he goes by Kid Flash," Jay winked at that as he sped out of the room and Rach followed him.

As she ran, she realized it felt more natural then before. Her muscle memory might have been starting to come back, as she was a bit faster. As she ran, she had a slight vision of taking out a villain too. It was fuzzy, but she somewhat remembered facing Toyman with her brother when she was a teenager, but nothing more. Her father had said it would take a while though.

They stopped in their front lounge, and Rach came face to face with a young man who looked like her sitting on the couch. Someone she instantly felt connected with. Someone she knew she had grown up with, somehow.

"Rach?" the boy stood up from the couch, concerned. "You okay, sis?"

"Um… yes," Rachel smiled. "Definitely," She couldn't quite get a name down right now, but she knew this was him, her twin brother, and she hugged him. Surprising him. She felt embarrassed over her excitement when they broke apart. The man clearly didn't understand why she was so excited and she didn't know how to explain it.

There was a rush of air and their dad appeared, having grabbed her outfit before coming here. He held a red, yellow and black outfit with interesting goggles and what looked like a cowl for her face, but it was her outfit though. Ms. Flash's outfit. Without thinking she rushed out of her current clothes and into the outfit and then moved in front of the lounge mirror to check herself out. The outfit even had the lightning bolt on the chest. She put a hand on the side of the glasses out of instinct and information came across the lenses, which was pretty cool. It really seemed that muscle memory was coming back first as any real memories were still blurry.

"Is she alright?" she heard her twin ask their dad and she turned to that.

"Remember when I told you about time traveling, Roe?" Jay asked and Roe nodded. "Well, your sister changed the timeline completely. She's getting use to the new one."

"What?! Rach…" he turned to her and she bit her lip, but as she did, she realized something…

"Where's Jonnie?" Rach asked, looking to her father now. Jonnie was more than old enough to be a hero with them and with the different history would not be against it like in the original timeline. Why were there only three Flashes? Why wasn't Jonnie 'Flash Girl' or something else?

"Who?" Roe asked on his way back to the couch.

"Jonnie, my… our little sister," Rach said now, doubting it now with concern. Any fuzzy memories she had of her family did not include her little sister compared to the clear ones she did remember.

"You… you don't have a little sister," Jay stated cautiously, and Rach's face fell. So, the world was not as flawless as she had hoped – she had erased her little sister from it. No Jonnie Garrick, and no Alex Danvers in her life. Those seemed like big changes. Everything else seemed completely right, however.

"Hey, I need some shopping and one of you three speedsters needs to go out for it," a new voice entered the room and Rach looked to see her mother, Joan Garrick move in. She was obviously oblivious to what Rach had done.

"Urm, two moments Joan, honey," Jay moved forward and grabbed Rach gently by the arm as he maneuvered her into the next room.

"Dad!" Rach complained, although still thinking on Jonnie.

"Rach. I wasn't kidding around before. The longer you stay in this timeline the harder it is to switch it back," Jay said. "If you decide too late you might never get this little sister of yours back and you might lose Roland as well."

"I love Jonnie," Rach said thinking of her little sister. "But… well, the government is changed for the better; POD is gone; we're allowed to world hop without breaking the law…I even have the twin I always wanted, even if I no longer have the girlfriend…" Jay frowned at this comment. "This world seems better, even without Jonnie or Alex," As she assessed all the changes she knew, the new memories that weren't anywhere nearly formed, it just seemed like this world should be here instead of her old one. It was like the old one was a mistake and this new one was designed to fit better.

"You're your mother's daughter, you know that?" Jay smirked, before sighing. "Okay. But remember this: Jonnie and urm, Alex, might not be the only consequences; anyone not on this world who was on yours… your friends, people in the Justice Alliance…"

"Am I in the Justice Alliance?" Rae asked now, this thought coming to her head. If she'd been doing this since she was a teenager and as New Justice Rae had been the youngest member of her Justice League, it stood to reason she herself may be in it too, along with Roland.

"No. You and your brother have your Twin Flash thing going on, although I hear you two plan things with Barry and Amy, and you have some Extranormal friends…" Jay muttered.

"Extranormal?" Rach stopped at this, remembering back to the DEO's Winn mentioning this word earlier. "Not Paranormal?"

"Wow, that's a call back to the past. We've not been called Paranormals for a long while…" Jay muttered.

"Okay… I really changed things…" Rach looked around, as if expecting things in the house to be different now, but apart from changed family photos, it seemed all the same.

"Focus Rach," Jay smirked.

"Yeah, sorry, Twin Flash thing? Other Extranormals…" she ticked these off in her head. "What else…?"

"Well, you have been in the game since you were 15," Jay supplied. "I didn't want to you to, but Joan said otherwise and well, you and Roe have been helpful since."

Rach wasn't listening though. She had changed so much, and though she didn't want to risk changing things back, she'd need to take a step back and let new memories wash over her. She needed to get to know this new world before she jumped ahead. It was recklessness like that which had caused friction between herself and New Justice after all – she couldn't have her new world hating her for being forthcoming when she could no longer revert to the old one. She took a breath.

"So… what do you think?" Jay asked.

"I think… I'm not changing it back," Rach decided now. It was different, but different wasn't bad – not by a long shot. The changes would take time to get used to, especially Jonnie, but she would always remember her little sister. Besides, she could exist on another world and when she found her again, she could try and get back what she lost. The point was, this was her world now though.

"Okay," Jay nodded. "I think we should tell your mother what happened," he smiled as he kissed her forehead and them moved back into the lounge with the rest of the family. Rach though stared at her reflection in the nearby mirror. This would take some getting used to.

Still, she was smiling.

-Prime Earth-

Cisco had his Vibe goggles on as he sat in the Cortex and watched the world, not even aware that Caitlin had entered the room.

"Who are you spying on?" Caitlin asked as Cisco sat up and shifted the goggles up his forehead.

"Paranormal Earth," Cisco was half-smirking. "Although I may need to rename them now."

"Why?" Caitlin asked.

"Their Rachel Garrick changed the timeline. She called me, but we lost connection. I was checking in to see if she needed any help," Cisco stated.

"And? Did she?" Caitlin asked.

"Heh, definitely not. She may have just changed that world for the better," Cisco grinned.

"Wait, does that mean our memories of that world will change? Like our Sara, she went to Paranormal, remember?" It was something that Caitlin had been curious about, but no world had changed time until now.

"Nah." Cisco shrugged this off. "The change is on the world only, it doesn't affect off-worlders. They just have alternative recollections of similar events. Think of it like a parallel world, different to the multiverse. There's the Paranormal that we set up the device on, who had a Maxwell Lord and that all happened, but now there's a New Paranormal, or maybe Extranormal now, where anything can happen really. No one's memories should be affected."

"Oh, okay," Caitlin shrugged. "Anyway, I'm here because we need to talk about the…"

"Oh yes," Cisco grinned, clapping his hands together. "This is the month. How many weeks until the big day? I've been wanting to help throw this since I saw the Karry pictures of theirs."

"Two. And you do know it's me and Jesse who planned this, right?" Caitlin pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend. I have influence," Cisco winked at Caitlin at this, but she retaliated by punching him on the arm.

"Erm, ow!" Cisco complained, but Caitlin was laughing.

Post-chapter note: This isn't all. Jay will be heading over to New Justice next chapter to explain things to Rae, and Rach will be heading into the speed force – then after that I shall be posting up a history of Paranormal/Extranormal Earth. At least, the history that this new story now represents.

Please REVIEW.

Captain Sigma out!


	2. Conversations with Rae

The New Normal – Paranormal/Extranormal Earth.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are owned by me. Well, maybe Rach and Roland as they're Millma Verse characters…

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: So, this extra chapter came about through talking to Millie on how to settle things between New Justice and Paranormal/Extranormal. The speed force bits was just added fun.

Conversations with Rae.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Franco Ramon asked the question as he sat with Rach and Roland in their base of operation. It was in fact an old chapel which had long since seen its last days of worshippers. Now Roland, Rachel, Amelia, Barry, Caitlin, Franco and Cynthia worked out of it. They had a few computers set up, hooked on to generators, and a makeshift medical area, but it was theirs. For the moment, they simply called it The Base.

Today it was just Rach, Roland and Franco, the latter of which held a small device in his hands and was looking in concern to Rachel as he hesitated with the device.

"Yes. I need to speak with the speed force, and if this worked on my dad all those years ago it will work on me," Rach stated resolutely. It had only been a few days since she'd changed the timeline, and she still didn't have many memories of this new world, but she seemed to be running on instinct currently. After Roland had 'reminded' her of The Base, he had gathered the others here, so Rach could tell them what she had done – they hadn't been impressed but were glad she wasn't going to change it back. She had felt familiar with them from the get go, too, which pleased her – then again, she and Roland were their designated leaders after all.

"You can't let this go?" Roland now asked his sister. "You changed the timeline, you've decided you're not changing it back, so why talk to the speed force? What can it tell you that dad hasn't already?"

"Dad knows a lot, but I need to know more. I need to know if this was the right decision," she now told her brother who sighed and sat back. "Franco?" She looked back to the other man who sighed too.

"Okay. This goes on your temple," he placed a three-pronged plastic-like device over her left temple. It was connected by a very thin wire to two other devices – one was just a pad with a button on it, and the other plugged into the computer. "When you want out, you press the button and it will disconnect your cerebral link to the speed force. You should get a visual representation of the button too when you're in there," Franco explained as Rach held the button and Franco now plugged her in to the computer.

"So… what next?" Rach looked a little downtrodden as nothing seemed to happen.

"I switch you on," Franco smirked as he pressed something on the touchscreen.

Suddenly the room fell away and it was all Rach could do not to scream as everything went a bright white before dulling to deepest black. She couldn't even feel her own body as she experienced herself just as consciousness on another plane of existence. That was, until a voice spoke.

"You're an idiot, Rachel," a figure appeared before her, taking shape as it folded her arms.

"Oh no, not you… anyone but you," Rach groaned as the other figure became solid; it wore her face, but the outfit was wrong. She had a helmet, just like Rach's father, a red top and blue pants and even had the goggles – although they were on the helmet instead of over her face.

"I'm not her," Rae of New Justice spoke as she took a seat. No room formed beyond her as the two Rachels sat in the black void, but Rach definitely felt like she had a body now as she looked down at herself to find she was in her own Ms. Flash outfit.

"Then why did you take her appearance?" Rach asked her double, who smirked at that.

"I have a great fondness for Rachel Garrick of New Justice," The speed force Rae said. "I didn't have many biological children before Jays across the multiverse started having kids. There are many Rachel Garricks around, and some are Rolands, of course. Some have the same beginning as Rae; their mothers dying at birth, me saving them, and even their father dying not long later in different ways, but none with the exact same history. It's very interesting how none exactly match each other, but I do favor New Justice Rachel – she's had the most bad in her history, the most death. The one who should have the most desire to change the timeline and yet she has made the right call twice. She chooses not to change the timeline or to change it back. She is strong... unlike you. And, since you have a dislike of her, you get her face."

"Okay…" Rach stated, not sure what to think of that or try and take offense. "Regardless, I wanted to ask you…"

"I know, and I repeat: You're an idiot Rachel," Rae stated blandly. "I don't look kindly onto any of my children changing time. I really frown upon those willing to keep those changes."

"Hey, the world I came from…!" Rach started.

"Was unique," Rae pointed out. "No other world worked the way yours did. Run by the military, no democracy, a disbanded Justice League of sorts. You changed all that, so you could be normal, so you could fit in."

"No, I changed it by accident and didn't change it back because it was better. My father even said I had a choice," Rach pointed out, not liking this version of Rae any better than the original.

"Better doesn't necessarily mean best," Rae stated. "Time happened the way it did. Do you even know what you did? The lives you destroyed by changing the timeline?"

"I guess I don't have your approval on this then?" Rach stated, no longer feeling optimistic on the matter but not wanting to debate it further.

"No. But I understand your method," Rae said, not unkindly now.

"You're not going to punish me?" Rach asked.

"Well, normally I would send Black Flash or one of my time wraiths to you, but no, I'm not punishing you yet," Rae said; Rach didn't like the way it was said.

"Yet?" Rach asked, wondering if she should question Black Flash and time wraiths too.

"There are only a few of my children who do not come to me for their afterlife," Rae said. "I take them at their last moments, make sure they do not live pass their times. For speedsters that have my favor such as New Justice Rae, Karry Barry, Prime Barry, SuperEarth's Barry and so many more out there they get Paradise. But you won't – you're not going to Paradise when you die Rach; I'll let you live out your days on your new Earth but when you die you'll be nothing more but bones in the dirt, or ashes in wind."

"But… You're the speed force itself. You could remove yourself from me, make me normal," Rach voiced this, not caring about this speed force Paradise anyway – this was the first time she'd been told about it and her views on death were more black and white, after all.

"Do you want to be normal?" Rae asked, curiously. "Because that is a punishment in itself."

"No. Living my life normal would be the worst punishment you could do. I like being a hero. Before, on my old world, I liked my powers for personal use, I had no need to be a hero, but when I came across a version of me who was a hero – you, in fact – I realized I could be more. For a moment I looked up to you, admired you. But you turned your back on me and my cousin, proved how different you really are and got yourself injured because of it," Rach had wanted to tell Rae that since she'd come back home, but her cousin had refused to go back there, and they didn't even know Franco in that timeline. Plus, deep down, Rach didn't want to do more damage than she apparently already had.

"Again, not me. I'm just wearing her face," speed force Rae stated. "But you must understand, your world put her through a lot of pain. It killed her father, and nearly killed her – twice."

"Actually, it was just one man. For her to hate the entire world over the double actions of one person…" Rach had wanted to voice this, too.

"No one thanked her. Your father even lured her to your house to confront a family she didn't want to know. There was more than just one man after that. Your POD also played its part," Rae stated.

"Doesn't being a hero mean sometimes not taking thanks?" Rach pointed out. "Besides, it's a reason why I'm not changing the world back. In my new timeline my dad didn't lure you, Rae, away. He talked to her in the DEO where Lyla didn't get in the way. The DEO even let her, and her Justice League, stop Maxwell Lord," Rach stated, Jay and Roland having filled her since she'd come to the new timeline.

"You don't get it do you? That doesn't matter! That Rae still has the other memories; the same memories that lead to her being ravaged by Savitar after you and Amy went over there. Those memories aren't going to change, and no matter what your father says to her, her feelings won't change. Why are you so obsessed in getting this other Rachel's approval, anyway?" speed force Rae asked.

"You're the speed force. You're a part of me. Surely you know why?" Rach countered defensively.

"I need to hear you say it…" Rae muttered.

"Oh. Okay…" Rach's face fell at that before she sighed. "It's like I said: I admired her. From the memories I have of my old world, your version of me, this hero, appeared before the family. Everything my dad was and more. Leader of her own Justice League thing. I wanted to know more, to be more like her. But she didn't want to know. She didn't care."

"She does care," Rae pointed out.

"Funny way of showing it," Rach snapped.

"She might not show it in the way you like, but she cares in her own way. You're like a little sibling, your world, one who's always annoying and gets Rae in trouble – regardless if that was the intention or not. All Rae wants to do it move out of her home and only see that sibling at Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas. Don't you understand? She likes being different, having a different life. She doesn't want to be reminded of what could have been or what was taken from her," Rae explained.

"Well, I never want to see her again, the real her, so I think that one's sorted," Rach muttered, somewhat understanding this analogy.

"It's strange. She has protected you twice. Nearly died twice for you, but you hate her because she didn't want to talk. Can't you see from her point of view how you're the one in the wrong? She could have left you to be killed by Savitar, but she did not. Stop being childish and move on with your life the way she did," the speed force Rae stated.

"I'm not being childish…" Rach wasn't sure how else to respond to this, unable to see how seeking someone's approval could be childish, even if that was, essentially, the 'old her'.

"Why did you come here, Rach?" Rae changed the topic. "You wanted more than my approval on time-travelling. Something you knew you would not get. Your father told you it himself."

"Oh. Yeah. My memories. Granted you don't approve, but I still have my original memories – I remember things that happened in the new timeline, but they're still fuzzy, they're not taking hold," Rach wanted to know if they ever would.

"Give them time. You'll never lose the original memories, but you must allow the new ones to take hold. It's like waking from a dream, but in reverse – normally you remember the details for a few minutes, but then they start to fade until you forget it all. In this case, they'll come to you over time until they're as clear as if they're real," speed force Rae stated.

"Oh. Good. So, I just need to wait. Would it help if I run? When I'm running, training, I remember more clearly. I feel emotions and remember scenes, but they fade when I stop."

"Muscle memory. Your connection to me. It's when you're the most active, the most comfortable. Yes. But remember Rach… while these memories are real for you and all your world, across the multiverse, the events from the original timeline remain as fact, and always will. Like the last twenty years of your new world never happened. Changing one timeline does not change the others," speed force Rae warned. "Even the Kayla who was once on your world doesn't have fond memories of your world anymore."

Rach sighed. "I know, it's why dad's going to explain…"

"Indeed. It's going well, or it went well, or it will go well – time isn't so linear for me," speed force Rae smirked.

"And Roland?" Rach now asked.

"What about him?" Rae frowned at the change in topic.

"He exists in this timeline; in the original he didn't, but I thought… I mean…" Rach tried to find the words.

"He existed in your original timeline too," Rae stated, Rach opening her mouth in shock. "Maxwell Lord, he took Roland when your mother gave birth to twins and because of his powers, his abilities, he convinced everyone at POD, and your parents, that your mother only ever had one. You. Even your father fell to it when the power shouldn't have worked. He was easily able to doctor the scans posthumously, too."

"But wait, that doesn't…?" Rach was confused.

"The new timeline," Rae stated simply. "The Justice Alliance was stronger than the original Legion of Superheroes. While they couldn't stop Lord's overall plan, they did manage to save your sibling. It helped that POD collapsed pretty quickly due to Lord than came back stronger like in the original timeline. But that's a story your parents ought to tell you themselves – strictly speaking, no one's told either you or Roland about Maxwell taking your brother."

"But why did Lord want to? What happened to Roland in the original timeline?" Rach had to know.

"He wanted to know a way to remove the speed force from your father. He felt the best way would be studying Roland as he developed, but the scientist who he hired didn't like his experiments. They ran with the boy never knowing Lord himself had to run from the world later. They kept Roland hidden and raised him themselves for his protection," the speed force stated. "If you had not changed the timeline you would have met Roland eventually – and still had Jonnie."

"Wow," Rach muttered, looking shocked at that. "Wait… why does Jonnie not exist on this new world, then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The speed force groaned. "Two speedsters were too much for your parents. They decided they could not have a third. Your mother made sure she could not get pregnant again."

"Oh," Rach said, her parents not having told her that.

"Anything else?" speed force Rae asked, looking annoyed now.

"Urm. I suppose not," Rach stated, remembering the button in her hand. She looked down to find it there. Perhaps it was time. "Thank you," she looked up at her other world double. "I understand more now. I will be more careful and patient – and make sure I and my friends never go to New Justice."

"That may be a wise decision. Rae prefers worlds where she doesn't exist; she likes being unique," speed force Rae stated simply.

"Yeah. I have a feeling no matter how many of us are out there she will always be unique," Rach merely said as she pressed the button. The speed force Rae vanished before her as everything went white again, and as she blinked, The Base came back into focus; Franco was by his computer while Roland looked concerned over to her.

"Rach! You're back," Roland grinned as Franco turned on his chair to look at her.

"Did you get your answers?" Franco asked as he moved forward and took the device part from her temple.

"Yeah… I think so. On more than just memories. The speed force…" she was about to go into detail but then stopped, smiling to herself. "You know what? I could do with a run."

"Oh. Okay," Roland stood at that. "But what about the speed force?"

"I think it's personal," Rach smirked at her brother before running off, leaving only air and some flying dust in her wake.

"Personal? But we're the same people! We shared a womb for nine months!" Roland complained as he gave Franco a momentary glance and chased after his sister.

"I guess I'll put this away then…" Franco muttered to himself as he turned back to the computer. It was amusing when the Flash Twins chased each other, but when one lead the other to chase their tail it got annoying. But they had been chasing one another since they were one, after all. Franco sighed as he got back to work.

-Paranormal/Extranormal-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" This time it was Amy who asked her uncle this question. "You heard Rach. She hates us now."

"And it's because we messed up," Jay said, not liking the way they had handled interactions with New Justice in the other timeline. "I need to talk to her."

"Fine," Amy said opening the portal for herself and the Uncle to New Justice. "But I may not stay."

…

New Justice Earth-

Rae was in Kara's house in the Sanctuary, showing off the metal still around her neck. When she had missed going to get the award from the President, she had thought that was it, but the President had finally rescheduled it. Rae had finally been able to get the award in a nice ceremony in Central-National. She had got the medal and a piece of paper signed by the President.

"Are you going to get the official photos?" Kara asked smiling.

"They asked me where to send them. I told them to send it to CatCo," Rae told Kara and Kara gave a smirk.

"Well me, you, and Chris are going out to a nice restaurant to celebrate. Then we will come back here," Kara said smirking going to kiss Rae.

That was when a portal opened, and the familiar forms of Jay Garrick and Accord came out. Rae groaned. "I have no hope on this one not being Paranormal?" Rae said, pointing at them with an eye roll.

"I guess that would be us," Jay answered, knowing from Rach they had been called Paranormal.

"Why does your world want to ruin this award for me?" Rach asked, taking the medal off and placing it on the counter. "I'm the first person the President ever decided to give award like this and somehow you keep popping up to destroy it."

"I'm out," Accord said at this. "I'll open a portal once you're ready Uncle Jay." A portal opened, and Accord was gone.

"We're not out to get you, Rae. I need…" Jay started as Rae frowned at Acord leaving so promptly. It seemed she, at least, had finally got the message.

"You really could have fooled me," Rae said, cutting Jay off. "Every time our worlds cross, somehow my one gets screwed over – I get personally screwed over: The first time my dad dies; the second time I nearly die; the third time I nearly die again, and for some reason we keep on saving you. So no, I'm not exactly thrilled to see you."

"I get it. We have done all the things you said by your memories," Jay said calmly, unfazed by Rae's attitude, but making Rae raise an eyebrow at the unusual comment. Jay knew, while the third time did not happen from his perspective, it had happened here and if Rae had not saved Rach then the new timeline would not exist. It was almost a paradox, but it definitely counted as a time when Rae had helped them. "But you see the world is not as you remember it. Rach… she ran back in time accidentally and completely changed the timeline."

"Like that Flashpoint thing you and Kara mentioned," Chris Lane spoke up, walking in; he was wearing smart pants and a button up shirt. He was trying to get a tie around his neck. "The one where Barry was killed when he was eleven so didn't kill the rest of the League."

"Why do we tell him anything?" Rae said, annoyed Chris had just revealed that to Jay. "And what's with the tie?"

"Kara said I had to wear one and since I have to wear one for school I should learn how to tie it," Chris said.

"Come here," Kara called, motioning for Chris to come near her. She was distracting herself with tying the tie but keeping an eye on Rae.

"Okay so I did it too, but it was more Savitar's fault and I changed it back." Rae finally addressed Jay, who was patient. He remembered Rae's attitude from his memories and this version was the same. "I brought my enemy back from the dead to fix the timeline. It's only an inexperienced and naïve speedster who messes with the timeline and does not fix it," Rae continued. "But I have no surprise that's what your Rach did."

Jay wanted to argue that his daughter was not inexperienced, that in the rare case a 'Flashpoint' even could make the world better but paused. His Rach, the one he remembered was trained and knew about timelines like this Rae, but the Rach she was now he could see wasn't as good as his memories. Her alternative memories hadn't yet taken hold; although she'd remember her other life forever, he suspected. Roland was even teasing her about it, but the joke was getting old, fast. "Regardless, she chose to keep the timeline." Jay finally spoke. "And I need to now fix what went wrong between our two worlds. Can we sit?"

Jay indicated to the living area and the couches. Rae gave a look over at Kara and Chris – Kara still trying to get the tie. "Give me that," Rae said, going over to her girlfriend's cousin and tying the tie at superspeed.

"How do you know how to tie a tie?" Kara asked.

"I dated Frankie," Rae said, taking Kara's hand and following Jay to the living area. The group sitting down; Kara and Rae on one couch, Jay on a chair and Chris standing behind the couch. "So?" Rae leaned into her girlfriend as she waited. Jay was beginning to wonder if coming here was a wise decision after all – Rae was doing everything in her power to not have this conversation, but he knew he had to fix one thing, even if it meant having to deal with Rae's distractions.

"I know in your memories I took your goggles and lured you to our house," Jay voiced, Rach having informed him of this, and Rae rolled her eyes. Jay taking her goggles had been something that had really pissed her off at the time. She didn't know where he got the nerve to do that. "I didn't do that though. There's no Amanda Waller any more, and POD has been gone for many years. I actually got a slight chance to talk to you before you went to get Lord, in my recollection of events, and knew you would not want to see the family. Afterward, we had a conversation and we left on good terms. I know you do not remember this, but I want to tell you this again, from what I remember telling you."

Rae didn't say anything, seeming to wait for Jay to continue. Jay took a deep breath as he did. "You see, Maxwell Lord was my responsibility. Mine and the Justice Alliance. We failed. We could not stop him from going to your world. I wish we had. I wish I was in your father's place. Because my world was my responsibility to protect. Not his."

"Well," Rae said after a moment, a little surprised. "That's what heroes do." Rae knew her father would have still donw the same. To protect the world. She would still have destroyed the machine too knowing it was Paranormal. "But it is nice to hear you say you should have been the one protecting your world. It just seemed your world did not care what protecting you cost us. Hell, I do not think anyone even said thank you that you're not all dead."

"Kayla might have," Kara said.

"The one person who hated the world more than me," Rae said with a laugh.

"Well, I am thankful," Jay said, ignoring Kara and Rae's exchange. He remembered Kayla, and while she had remained on their world for a long time, the only thing she really didn't like the Kryptonian Sanctuary in Metropolis, or her older alternative. She had helped the DEO from time to time too on her own terms. But that Kayla was gone. He was doubtful the one out there now would gain new memories from an alternative version of his world. "I'm thankful for what you and your father did for us, and I will never be out of yours, or his, debt for it. But I know you enjoy your life now. You've moved past the bad, but I told you this before and I will tell you again. If you ever want to get to know your family, we're here."

"Well, the thank you is a surprise," Rae said, "and your world will be in my debt, I agree, but here's something your world just can't seem to get their minds around. I don't care for you." Rae leaned forward, Kara putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to get to know this family. I don't want to get to know this little sister…"

"Actually, she doesn't exist. Rach has a twin brother instead," Jay interrupted.

Kara and Rae gave each other a look. "Isn't that why that Rach came here?" Chris asked as the dogs barked. Clark, Krypto, and Misty had all come into the living room, suspicious of their new visitor.

"Anyway, I don't want to know him. I don't want to see an alternate mom. You're not the version of my dad I like hanging out with. And I have less than zero interest in having a better relationship with an alternate version of me. I don't want it. I prefer the worlds where I do not exist. Karry, SuperEarth, Prime, Alien. Those Earths. I want to just live my life without you."

"Fair enough," Jay said, standing up as Clark gave a bark. "I am leader of the Justice Alliance and have great influence on my world – I shall try my hardest to make sure we never cross paths again. But, I do hope we're on better terms now though, and if our worlds are forced to cross again I hope we can work together without animosity."

"Fine, sure," Rae dismissed Jay, wanting to get back to the celebration. They had dinner reservations to get to after all. "But if we do work together, it's not me nearly dying next time."

"I shall make sure death is not on the cards next time and if there is a choice… well, I told you earlier," a portal opened before him, Accord obviously not wanting to come back, as Rae paused at this comment before turning to Chris again.

"And Chris, go get your jacket. It's a nice restaurant." Rae said to the boy. Jay turning around to look at the exchange.

"You two are not even dressed yet!" Chris complained but Rae ran up the stairs and returned a second later, in a dress making Kara giggle. She had to get dressed as well. "Fine, I'll find the jacket."

Jay had to smile at that scene, not moving toward the portal yet as he spoke. "You know, you're just like your mother."

"What did I just say?" Rae asked, annoyed that Jay was comparing her to Joan.

"I don't mean Joan. I mean Nora," Jay said. "Nora is a strong, passionate woman. Dedicated and caring. She gave those traits to you. To her daughter – maybe not hers biologically, but you are hers in your heart. She gave you those traits. The ones that make it so easy to have this family life here and be the hero. I get it. Nora is your mom. Henry is your dad. You might have hated us for our part in your father's death, but you don't regret your life. You wouldn't change it for anything."

"There's a difference between being angry about the bad in your life and loving the life you have," Rae said. "I have chosen to find and create a life I love. It doesn't mean I want anything to do with the world that caused all the bad."

"And I get that. Again, I am sorry for what our world has done to you," Jay said with a nod. "I wouldn't want to be in your position. Maybe one day, when everything in your life is together, you'll have more forgiveness in you. You know, I received my award from our second President many years ago – Joan and I had a good night then, so I hope you two have a great evening too," Jay nodded to the medal Rae had left on the side with this comment. "So yes, enjoy your dinner, you deserve it," With that, Jay stepped back through the portal, leaving New Justice for what could very well be forever.

"Seems new Paranormal makes a better impression," Kara said, knowing Rae had appreciated Jay coming and taking responsibility and even saying thank you.

"They don't make as many assumptions," Rae agreed. "But you need to get dressed. Me and Chris are ready, slow poke." Chris had returned with a nice jacket on it and Kara gave a smirk going upstairs.

Post-chapter note: I hope you enjoyed. Rach got a telling off and a warning from the speed force, and New Justice and Paranormal/Extranormal are on better terms. On Friday I shall be doing one last update for this chapter with the history of Extranormal Earth, then this time next week Karry Prime returns! Fun.

Captain Sigma, out!


	3. A Detailed History

Paranormal/Extranormal Earth.

Disclaimer: I own some of the ideas, if not the characters.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: I was originally going to do a three-part chapter explaining the world with scenes scattered throughout time, but this version feels more… fluid for me, more detailed. And hey, I've still done a three-chapter Paranormal/Extranormal story, so I never lied before. Hehe.

Note 2: There's been some confusion to the previous chapter regarding Rach's punishment from the speed force; I would like to address this here. Basically, when a speedster dies, the speed force takes them into a special heaven for speedsters (or if they're bad, turn them into Black Flashes ala Zoom or even time wraiths), but because of Rach keeping the Flashpoint timeline (not because she made it, mind you) she is not having either fate. She is not going to speedsters' heaven, and is not being turned into a Black Flash or wraith (that's just too mean anyway and it's not like she's done wrong like Reverse Flash or Zoom), so she will basically die like a normal human. Buried in the earth and no longer alive. No weird forever-consciousness thing, no hell, just... dead (make that what you will as I'm personally not religious so don't think of heaven and hell, but basically no speedster heaven for Rach, no speedster hell and no being turned into a vessel for the speed force).

Note 3: Also, the timeline isn't being changed back - you all like this new timeline (thanks for the love too, guys!) and it makes a better story for the newly-dubbed Extranormal, so it's staying. But as pointed out before, the changes are only on one world. Kayla remembers the old Paranormal world, as does Prime Sara and Alien Earth's Laurel from Sliders 1 (and Accord who's been giving away powers isn't the same any more, but similar).

Paranormal/Extranormal – A Detailed History.

Our story starts with Jane Marley.

Jane was an unusual woman to say the least. Not only was she not born in the United States, but she wasn't even born on Earth – although she didn't know this when growing up. Of her birth, all she knew was that the people who named her didn't want to keep her. It was a sad as it meant she didn't know where she came from, or where her powers came from, but it didn't stop her persevering.

Besides, for as long as she could remember she'd had extraordinary abilities to focus upon, and with no one to teach her or help her refine her skills, she was quickly labelled disturbed and weird by the other kids in the orphanage – even by some of the social workers and staff there. It had depressed her for a long while, but it didn't stop her from figuring out what she could do, or how she could do it.

Of course, her favourite ability was to fly – it was in fact the first skill she'd ever homed in on, and of course happened by accident… At five years old she understood the world already, and felt miles ahead of the other kids, yet so far behind too. She could hear the other kids whispering about her, as if they were shouting into her ear, and could see the notes they wrote across the room like they were right in front of her; but when one day it got too much for her, she had run to the roof of the orphanage, to try and get some peace and quiet. While there, another kid had found her, crying, and Jane had run, not noticing where she was going through the tears until the screams of both herself and the other girl alerted her to her own danger.

But she hadn't plummeted from the roof to her demise. Instead she had remained, floating on air, and only when she realised this did she start to fall, by which time the other child had come to her rescue. It was their secret until a year later, when the other girl was fostered, and Jane never heard from her again.

Jane had found families over the years, of course, but she didn't stay with them for long – she was always too shy, or they found her ability to interrupt whispered conversations strange. In the end, Jane had given up and by the time she was a teenager, she didn't even want a foster family – or any family for that matter. Besides, her focus had changed. She knew she was special, but she'd also heard of other special people in the world. Paranormals, as the normal humans dubbed them.

With little chance of finding these people, beyond some basic computer research thanks to the advancement from Luthor Enterprises, Jane needed to focus on a career, finding that temp jobs suited her mindset, if not her bills. At age eighteen, and with little in the bank, she thought she was going to have to move to hostel, as the orphanage didn't house kids over eighteen, until a mysterious woman came looking for Jane. And she had all the answers.

Taking Jane to a research facility in National-Central City, Amanda Waller told Jane everything she needed to know. That she was originally called Kara Zor-El and was an alien, and, as a baby, her pod was discovered in Smallville by a teenaged couple who had given her up. POD or the Paranormal Operations Department, the organisation Amanda Waller worked for, had been keeping a distant eye on Jane ever since she entered the system, but couldn't touch her until she was an adult. Now. Aged eighteen, they could.

But that wasn't all the information Amanda could provide – because POD also found the remains of her home world on a larger ship, which crash landed about a year after Jane had arrived on Earth. The event was known worldwide as the Metropolis Meteor Disaster, as the ship has landed in the city and caused quite a bit of damage, but what POD had managed to recover from the meteor was extraordinary: It was a piece of Jane's home world, a specimen spacecraft. It contained data records of a world known as Krypton, as well as DNA samples from hundreds of species. The only problem was the damage from the impact – many of the DNA samples had been destroyed while the records had been corrupted. And while the technology of their earth was advanced, it wasn't yet good enough to decode an alien software.

This didn't faze Jane though. In fact, it barely bothered her. It was what she did with the information that was important later.

Except, POD didn't hand out information without something in return. Amanda Waller gave Jane a proposition: To work with POD, use her super skillset to help them take down bad guys, earn a good pay check for it, or go back to her life of temping and slumming around. It was with barely any hesitation that Jane accepted working for this agency, for Amanda Waller.

Things weren't completely smooth though, as Jane had reluctance to adapting to her new life using her powers instead of hiding them, even if being called Superwoman by the Daily Planet didn't have quite the impact Amanda Waller had hoped for. It was only when she met a young man named Jay Garrick that Jane felt she had things under control. Jay was another Paranormal, a man with extraordinary abilities like her – he could run exceptionally fast, faster than even her, and with this speed could do so much more, such as phasing through walls, make himself invisible and was even practicing flight with the use of spinning his arms and legs as humanely possible to levitate. It was something he never truly mastered though. Still, he went by the title 'The Flash' and had done so since gaining these powers.

Powers which he had gained through an experiment with his brother – Henry – who didn't gain Paranormal abilities himself but had supported his brother regardless. It was while doing hero work for his city that Kara and POD came face-to-face with Jay. POD didn't take too well to heroes not in their docket, while Jay wasn't willing to work for the military, but Jane convinced him otherwise, wanting a friend and someone who was also looking into Paranormals, which Jay was.

On reflection, that was the day the Justice Alliance, then called the Legion of Superheroes, had started. After that day, Jane and Jay, self-proclaimed Leaders of the Alliance, started looking into other Paranormals, recruiting them into a group of super powered friends – much to the discord of Amanda Waller – and saving, not only their city, but many places across the country. It was a Daily Planet request that the name changed from Legion of Superheroes, to The Justice Alliance.

Then came the day Jane found out most about her home world, while also finding the love of her life: Da-Ver. A Kryptonian and Green Lantern, came to Earth to do research on the Alliance for the Lantern Corp. Upon discovering Jane and what she was, he revealed about the destruction of their home world, of Krypton, and how his father had been a Green Lantern back then and had saved his mother, himself and his son from the destruction. He told Jane about the world she never knew and what she could have been but was also able to help with the Specimen Ship which POD had in storage – even able to decode what he could and help. He joined their Justice Alliance that day too, and although a loner, Jane was enamoured by his charm and good looks.

But the world was going to change.

Tech genius and employee at Luthor Enterprises, Maxwell Lord had come to POD for information on their Kryptonian ship. It had taken him months, but he had gained Amanda Waller's trust and even took on a secondary job as POD's Chief of Technology. But, only a year after he'd come to POD he had gone – and he took vital pieces of Kryptonian technology with him, using one of the Alliance's own members to hop worlds, and his very own and very literal powers of persuasion to force that member of the Alliance to forget where he'd sent him.

It was not a good day for POD, and definitely not one for Amanda Waller, who was critically wounded in the conflict with Lord before he had left, dying only days later; her death was critical for POD as a time of power change in United States government forced the removal of the department altogether. It was lucky for the Alliance, however, as they had influence and power among the country – not to mention having a couple of rich members, who had created enhanced suits to help fight crime and spread justice to gain access to the Alliance.

Without POD as their base, a new base was created for the Justice Alliance on an island in the river that separated the combined cities of Central and National; but that wasn't all. Da-Ver had a proposal for Jane too, and with the Kryptonian Specimen Ship now in the Alliance's possession, the pair agreed to find a way to bring a slice of Krypton back to themselves, hiring some of the best veterinary and scientific experts recreate Krypton, although forced to splice Kryptonian DNA with Earth animals that bore semblance to Kryptonian animals that Da-Ver's parents described to him due to the damage of impact many years prior.

Realizing they needed a place for these new animals, they created the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary in Metropolis, a nod to where the specimen ship had landed, funded by one of the members of their Alliance and given the green light from the new President of the USA themselves. But Jane didn't want to give up on the Alliance, and Da-Ver couldn't give up being a Green Lantern, or his position in the Alliance either, so they continued their work, moving to Metropolis to be in the Sanctuary, only temporarily depowering Jane by the Red Solar Lights that kept their animals tame and calm. It was a home, a new and permanent home for the pair.

Not only was Jane happy, but Jay was too – soon married to his wife, Joan, who gave birth to twins, Rachel and Roland the very same year they married. It became evidence quickly that both children had inherited their father's powers though. As six month later their powers activated, causing a nightmare for Joan, but fun for Jay. His little family wasn't the only ones to welcome super-powered children too, as his brother, Henry and his wife Nora, also had two children: Barry and Amelia. Barry didn't exhibit any powers until the day Amelia showed hers, giving him the ability to teleport – which was a shock for his parents, but entertainment for his little sister and uncle – as well as her own skillset, which included the ability to travel to other worlds, and, of course, give normal humans extraordinary abilities like she had her brother.

But without POD, the new government needed something for the handling of the more day-to-day Paranormal crimes that the Justice Alliance didn't need to handle. With the name 'Extranormal' slowly becoming the norm due to CatCo's insistence, they founded the Department for Extranormal Operations, or DEO for short, and used the same long-since abandoned base for POD. The DEO then began to help the Justice Alliance, instead of hinder it, and indeed aid them by tackling the smaller misconducts; they became vital at a time when the Alliance's leaders were distracted – Jay with his young family and Jane and Da-Ver with their Sanctuary – although the Alliance worked well with temporary leaders, like Batman, Wonder Woman, and Red Tornado.

The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary was a roaring business success for Jane and Da, who married in a small ceremony resided only with Alliance members and Da-Ver's mother and father, and soon the two found themselves parents too – although Jane didn't want to get pregnant, or want a family being a self-proclaimed hermit, Da had convinced her otherwise, using an artificial growth chamber, which they had used to create so many of the wildlife in their Sanctuary so far, to create their child together. They had a boy. Lyall Versy (Versy being a human adaption on the family name 'Ver'), or Ly-Ver, as Da liked to call him – Kryptonian traditions, after all. They even hired a nanny for the times neither could be there to look after the boy, and under the red lights, no one was the wiser as to the boy's Kryptonian abilities.

The Justice Alliance was quickly moving on to it's second generation as the Garrick children grew up. Roland and Rachel, at aged fifteen, decided to follow in their father's footsteps and helped stop the Toyman during Thanksgiving – although they were helped by their father in the end, who was disappointed in his children, only wanting them to have a normal life, but at the encouragement of their mother, of all people, began training as the Flash Twins, or Kid Flash and Ms. Flash, as CatCo and the Daily Planet, respectfully, named them.

Even Barry and Millie used their powers for good, despite Millie's tendency to pop over to other worlds to give people powers who didn't really need them, and as a family unit of heroes, the four teenager found others like them, namely Francisco 'Franco' Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Cynthia 'Gypsy' Reynolds – the latter of which was the daughter of the Alliance's very own Breacher. They even befriended a world hopper, whom Millie had saved, called Kayla; she was a Kryptonian like Jane, Da and their son, but with the loss of her family on her own world, she had remained distant with the group and acted solo whenever possible, or even working with Director Lyla Michaels at the DEO instead of with the other Extranormal young adults or the Alliance.

But the happiness also came with sadness as, one day when the Flash Twins were in their early 20s, the man who had escaped POD and killed Amanda Waller returned. Maxwell Lord. And he didn't come alone as the Rachel Garrick of another world came after him. It was soon revealed that Lord had intended to use a stolen piece of Kryptonian technology, the Omegahedron which powered the Specimen Ship, to destroy his home word – but he had been stopped by the Jay Garrick of this other world, who had died to save them. Lord had tried again twenty years later and this time it was that world's Rachel Garrick who saved them, and she wasn't too pleased to meet with the earth responsible for her father's death, most particularly on the anniversary of that death.

Yet after imprisoning Lord in the DEO, Jay of this world had words with his alternative daughter, and although her hate for the world would never completely go, she understood them more, thankful that Jay freely admitted to wishing to take her father's place to stop Maxwell Lord, even if it meant his own children on this world wouldn't have had a father.

Rach didn't like this alternative version of herself, though, unable to pinpoint why beyond her double's dislike of her world but vowed never to go to this other world, this New Justice World, as it was called, anyway as she wanted to get on with her own life. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to get the chance, what with her double life as Ms. Flash and the recent inheritance to an upper-class restaurant in the National side of Central-National City – it was a place she had worked at since she was eighteen, had become great friends with the boss and when she'd left, who had practically handed the chef's hat and apron to Rach. It was a good job, and being the owner allowed her to leave whenever she needed to be Ms. Flash, without question.

What Rach didn't anticipate however, was time travelling.

The world she knew wasn't completely real as, in an alternative timeline, she had gone back twenty-four years and, through these actions back in time, returned to the world confused and disorientated. She wasn't used to the Justice Alliance, to Jane and Da-Ver or their son, to the fact that she allegedly had a little sister who didn't exist now… but she still liked being a hero, being Ms. Flash, and she would do anything for her family, even if she was apparently down a member. Besides, she wanted help her brother form a new Alliance of their friends; plans she and Roland had had for a while. And she really wanted to.

Anyway, it wasn't like she needed her alternative world back – the only positives there had been Jonnie, her sister, and her relationship with Alex Danvers; and when push came to shove, one or two sacrifices for the greater good of this world was worth it – apart from her father having to go to New Justice World to explain the changes to Rae, because the timeline didn't affect the other worlds, and although they all had memories of pleasantries with New Justice Rae, New Justice Rae didn't have any with them.

But Jay soon sorted that out, and hopefully then Rae would be okay with the other world, and Rach would learn to live with her changes as she confronted the speed force to find out more…

Post-chapter note: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this and that the histories are different enough from New Justice it's not looked at as a cheap copy. For once I have a Justice League (of sorts) and Watchtower for my own, as my work seems to be lacking in those – and advanced tech. Millie sprung those on me before I knew it or could incorporate them into my own plans. As for any similarities with New Justice, well Extranormal will be getting a new, better, twin Earth to debut soon… one more in line with the changes Rach made to the timeline too. Apart from Jane, because I think she's an anomaly in the Millma Verse. I still love her though.

Please REVIEW.

Captain Sigma OUT!


End file.
